memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cid Highwind
This is my talk page. To contact me with anything regarding Memory Alpha, just click on "Start a new discussion" below. Thanks. The small print: #''Discussion stays in one place'' - if you ask here, expect an answer here. However... #''Discussion might be moved'' - if I'm answering simple questions, I might move the discussion to your talk page, or some other discussion page that is a better fit (including an archive subpage of this page). If you're missing a section that once was here, check the page history. I will indicate in the edit summary where a specific section ended up. Eventually... #''Discussion might be re''moved - inactive discussions will eventually be removed completely if they don't seem to have any long-term value (typically requests for participation, technical questions that have been answered on other pages etc.). You can still find those discussions by searching the page history for the latest edit containing the relevant section title. Past discussions have been archived on these pages: 2004 - 2005 - 2006 (1-6) - 2006 (7-12), 2007 - 2008-2011 Domain I own the domain: http://memoryalpha.co.uk I would be willing to re-direct this or donate this domain to yourselves at no cost. The requirement would be an account (creatable for free) at 123-reg.co.uk to enable a free transfer of this domain. This domain expires: 2013-03-18 --Mikey87 15:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) "Facebook wall" on Wikia You might want to check this out. -- sulfur 18:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :What. The. Fuck? -- Cid Highwind 19:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Account Deletion Would you please delete my account, or help me delete it? Thank you. :Accounts cannot be deleted, because they are necessary for contribution. Just stop using your account. -- Cid Highwind 20:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not want you to stop because of me- I only wished to inform you of the proper use of talk pages. --31dot 21:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dutch MA Hello Cid. I'm sorry to bother you with this, but you've helped us out on the Dutch MA version in the past. Maybe you could help me with this one also. On the Dutch version we've used a lot of "class="grey" but this class doesn't seem to be working anymore. This results in a lack of borders around certain areas. For example: this one used to have borders around the edges and around the different sections. Now the text and images are floating around a bit. I've noticed that the class still works fine on the English version so I'm guessing the problem is somewhere in our .css. I hope you can help me with this one. Greetings, Patricia 15:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. The problem is that some of the CSS instructions (which still exist) are not applied anymore. To change that, you will need to edit your Wikia.css file. I'm not an admin, so I can't do it myself. Just add the following line and save, and everything should be OK. :@import url("/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&ctype=text/css&action=raw"); :You may have to clear your browser cache so that you can see the full effect. -- Cid Highwind 10:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help Cid. It worked! The class=grey is working fine again :) Greetings, Patricia 13:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Navigation Menu Not sure if you folks are aware, but there is a new nav. menu coming out very soon which allows more drop-downs than the current limit of 4. I remember your old vertical nav. menu used to have cascading menus, so this might be something that would work better for M-A than the current menu. I thought I would offer to turn it on for you early, which would allow you more time to get it tuned in the way you want it. Otherwise it is rumored to go live around the 26th of this month. Let me know if you want me to flip the switch early for you. ::::An example can be seen HERE. Cheers- :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 04:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dutch MA - Number of Articles Hey Cid, I've got another question from the Dutch version of MA. Our version of NUMBEROFARTICLES doesn't add any pages anymore. A couple of days ago I noticed this for the first time, but I thought it was a browser problem that would be solved after the page was 'refreshed'. It didn't work and the articles were never added to the count, but the next day the number of articles increased again everytime when I added a new article. So I thought it was a temporary glitch, but today the problem returned. When I started editing this evening MA NL had 7021 articles. After adding two more articles it still has that number of articles. If you take a look add our Statistics page in general it even says that MA - NL has 7037 articles (http://nl.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Speciaal:WikiStats&action=main) I've been messing around a lot lately with the concealer.css, the wikia.css and other technical stuff so I was wondering if I could have been responsible for the problem or if its wikia related. Greetings, --Patricia 21:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing you add to a CSS or JS file can mess up a magic word like NUMBEROFARTICLES. What could be the case is that the page is cached - meaning that, even after more pages were created, an old value is still "hardcoded" into the page version that gets served. Typically, stuff like this fixes itself after some hours - or you can add "?action=purge" to the end of the page URL to force a reload. -- Cid Highwind 00:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Cid, Thanks for your reply. I'm relieved that I couldn't have been responsible. I've tried to 'reload' the main page as you suggested, but the value remains the same. http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Memory_Alpha_Wiki?action=purge I've contacted a member of wikia to see if it's a database problem. I've been testing the http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Speciaal:Statistieken page by adding new articles. Some testing articles are placed in the section that has all pages (templates, forumpages, categories....) on the wiki, while others are placed in the right category (just the encyclopedia articles) in which the article count increases. So I'm guessing that's where the 'missing' articles in the count have gone to. But since the article count has started to increase again I'm guessing the glitch is gone... for now at least... Greetings, --Patricia 08:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Removal of admin status Hi, Cid. Sorry if I started to bring this issue up in the wrong place. Of course, I don't believe you're "evil" (or anything of that ilk); quite the opposite, actually. I always assume that your edits are made in good faith and I have absolutely nothing against you. I also believe you're quite impressively skilled at sarcasm. It was in that way – sarcastically and full of jest – that I meant my request for my admin status to be removed. I must admit that I found your response of immediately taking me literally as quite sudden, unlike 31dot's response here. I do concede that I was probably mistaken to take jest in something so serious. With my mental condition, I do find humor an extremely difficult concept. I really didn't mean to happen what clearly has, so I'm very sorry. --Defiant 19:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :OK. While we're at it, something you should know is that I'm sick of your constant back and forth when it comes to accusations and later apologies. Typically, you will cry wolf about someone being after you, only to backpaddle if that someone brings up proof of his actions not being ill-willed but actually in accordance with our rules, or even common sense. I have been that someone once too often, so let me just get that straight: I am not after you - and I wish that you just stepped back from your browser after accusing me of such next time, and reread your own comment after half an hour and before publishing it. I guess that would save both of us some time and nerves. Now that you've brought it up - and without any bit of sarcasm intended: Maybe you do have a mental condition that makes communication difficult - but how should I know, being a continent away and only connected to you via text messages? If you recognize that there's a problem in communication, it is up to you to minimize that problem by acting cautiously. -- Cid Highwind 20:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll definitely try to follow your advice, Cid, though doesn't everyone have bad days or days that they could be happier about some things, which could be entirely unrelated to MA but which could be affecting their performance here? But I do appreciate the other side of the coin; basically, any user could act out-of-sorts and then blame it on unrelated circumstances, which likely wouldn't create a nice editing environment. So, I will try to change that and apologies for the "back and forth" you refer to. Now that you do know what actually happened, I don't have that frustration nagging away at me any more. I do understand your difficulty of "how should I know". Being such a personal thing to me, I'm a bit insecure about providing proof or even more information (as well as doing so wouldn't seem to be in accordance with your advice of "acting cautiously"). I suspect it would make our reconciliation easier if you accepted that you did jump the gun on deciding to take me literally. --Defiant 20:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC)